kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Oracle (Pathfinder)
Category:Class (d20)Category:Class (Pathfinder) Although the gods work through many agents, perhaps none is more mysterious than the oracle. These divine vessels are granted power without their choice, selected by providence to wield powers that even they do not fully understand. Unlike a cleric, who draws her magic through devotion to a deity, oracles garner strength and power from many sources, namely those patron deities who support their ideals. Instead of worshiping a single source, oracles tend to venerate all of the gods that share their beliefs. While some see the powers of the oracle as a gift, others view them as a curse, changing the life of the chosen in unforeseen ways. Role: Oracles do not usually associate with any one church or temple, instead preferring to strike out on their own, or with a small group of like-minded individuals. Oracles typically use their spells and revelations to further their understanding of their mystery, be it through fighting mighty battles or tending to the poor and sick. The Oracle Alignment: Any. Hit Dice: d8. Class Skills The oracle’s class skills are Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). In addition, oracles receive additional class skills depending upon their oracle mystery. Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are the class features of the oracle. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Oracles are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Some oracle revelations grant additional proficiencies. Spells: An oracle casts divine spells drawn from the cleric spell lists. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, an oracle must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an oracle’s spell is 10 + the spell’s level + the oracle’s Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, an oracle can cast only a certain number of spells per day of each spell level. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table 2–5. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score. Unlike other divine spellcasters, an oracle’s selection of spells is extremely limited. An oracle begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of her choice. At each new oracle level, she gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table 2–6. Unlike spells per day, the number of spells an oracle knows is not affected by her Charisma score; the numbers on Table 2–6 are fixed. In addition to the spells gained by oracles as they gain levels, each oracle also adds all of either the cure spells or the inflict spells to her list of spells known (cure spells include all spells with “cure” in the name, inflict spells include all spells with “inflict” in the name). These spells are added as soon as the oracle is capable of casting them. This choice is made when the oracle gains her first level and cannot be changed. Upon reaching 4th level, and at every even-numbered oracle level after that (6th, 8th, and so on), an oracle can choose to learn a new spell in place of one she already knows. In effect, the oracle loses the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged. An oracle may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that she gains new spells known for the level. She cannot swap any cure or inflict spells, nor can she swap any spells gained from her mystery. Unlike a cleric, an oracle need not prepare her spells in advance. She can cast any spell she knows at any time, assuming she has not yet used up her spells per day for that spell level. Oracles do not need to provide a divine focus to cast spells that list divine focus (DF) as part of the components. Mystery: Each oracle draws upon a divine mystery to grant her spells and powers. This mystery also grants additional class skills and other special abilities. This mystery can represent a devotion to one ideal, prayers to deities that support the concept, or a natural calling to champion a cause. For example, an oracle with the waves mystery might have been born at sea and found a natural calling to worship the gods of the oceans, rivers, and lakes, be they benign or malevolent. Regardless of its source, the mystery manifests in a number of ways as the oracle gains levels. An oracle must pick one mystery upon taking her first level of oracle. Once made, this choice cannot be changed. At 2nd level, and every two levels thereafter, an oracle learns an additional spell derived from her mystery. These spells are in addition to the number of spells given on Table 2–6. They cannot be exchanged for different spells at higher levels. Oracle’s Curse (Ex): Each oracle is cursed, but this curse comes with a benefit as well as a hindrance. This choice is made at 1st level, and once made, it cannot be changed. The oracle’s curse cannot be removed or dispelled without the aid of a deity. An oracle’s curse is based on her oracle level plus one for every two levels or Hit Dice other than oracle. Each oracle must choose one of the following curses. *''Clouded Vision:'' Your eyes are obscured, making it difficult for you to see. You cannot see anything beyond 30 feet, but you can see as if you had darkvision. At 5th level, this distance increases to 60 feet. At 10th level, you gain blindsense out to a range of 30 feet. At 15th level, you gain blindsight out to a range of 60 feet. *''Deaf:'' You cannot hear and suffer all of the usual penalties for being deafened. You cast all of your spells as if they were modified by the Silent Spell feat. This does not increase their level or casting time. At 5th level, you receive a +3 competence bonus on Perception checks that do not rely upon hearing, and the initiative penalty for being deaf is reduced to –2. At 10th level, you gain scent and you do not suffer any penalty on initiative checks due to being deaf. At 15th level, you gain tremorsense out to a range of 30 feet. *''Haunted:'' Malevolent spirits follow you wherever you go, causing minor mishaps and strange occurrences (such as unexpected breezes, small objects moving on their own, and faint noises). Retrieving any stored item from your gear requires a standard action, unless it would normally take longer. Any item you drop lands 10 feet away from you in a random direction. Add Mage Hand and Ghost Sound to your list of spells known. At 5th level, add Levitate and Minor Image to your list of spells known. At 10th level, add telekinesis to your list of spells known. At 15th level, add reverse gravity to your list of spells known. *''Lame:'' One of your legs is permanently wounded, reducing your base land speed by 10 feet if your base speed is 30 feet or more. If your base speed is less than 30 feet, your speed is reduced by 5 feet. Your speed is never reduced due to encumbrance. At 5th level, you are immune to the fatigued condition (but not exhaustion). At 10th level, your speed is never reduced by armor. At 15th level, you are immune to the exhausted condition. *''Wasting:'' Your body is slowly rotting away. You take a –4 penalty on Charisma-based skill checks, except for Intimidate. You gain a +4 competence bonus on saves made against disease. At 5th level, you are immune to the sickened condition (but not nauseated). At 10th level, you gain immunity to disease. At 15th level, you are immune to the nauseated condition. *''Tongues:'' In times of stress or unease, you speak in tongues. Pick one of the following languages: Abyssal, Aklo, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Ignan, Infernal, or Terran. Whenever you are in combat, you can only speak and understand the selected language. This does not interfere with spellcasting, but it does apply to spells that are language dependent. You gain the selected language as a bonus language. At 5th level, pick an additional language to speak in combat and add it to your list of known languages. At 10th level, you can understand any spoken language, as if under the effects of tongues, even during combat. At 15th level, you can speak and understand any language, but your speech is still restricted during combat. Orisons: Oracles learn a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table 2–6 under “Spells Known.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. Revelation: At 1st level, 3rd level, and every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, and so on), an oracle uncovers a new secret about her mystery that grants her powers and abilities. The oracle must select a revelation from the list of revelations available to her mystery. If a revelation is chosen at a later level, the oracle gains all of the abilities and bonuses granted by that revelation based on her current level. Unless otherwise noted, activating the power of a revelation is a standard action. Final Revelation: At 20th level, an oracle learns the final revelation about her mystery, granting her amazing powers and abilities. The nature of these bonuses depends upon the oracle’s mystery. Mysteries Each oracle must choose from among the following mysteries. Unless otherwise noted, the DC to save against these revelations is equal to 10 + 1/2 the oracle’s level + the oracle’s Charisma modifier. Battle Deities: Cayden Cailean, Gorum, Iomedae, Rovagug. Class Skills: An oracle with the battle mystery adds Intimidate, Knowledge (engineering), Perception, and Ride to her list of class skills. Bonus Spells: enlarge person (2nd), fog cloud (4th), magic vestment (6th), wall of fire (8th), righteous might (10th), mass bull’s strength (12th), control weather (14th), earthquake (16th), storm of vengeance (18th). Revelations: An oracle with the battle mystery can choose from any of the following revelations. Battlecry (Ex): As a standard action, you can unleash an inspiring battlecry. All allies within 100 feet who hear your cry gain a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls, skill checks, and saving throws for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. At 10th level, this bonus increases to +2. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and for every five levels thereafter. Battlefield Clarity (Ex): Once per day, as an immediate action, whenever you fail a saving throw that causes you to become blind, deaf, frightened, panicked, paralyzed, shaken, or stunned, you may attempt that saving throw again, with a +4 insight bonus on the roll. You must take the second result, even if it is worse. At 7th and 15th level, you can use this ability one additional time per day. Combat Healer (Su): Whenever you cast a cure spell (a spell with “cure” in its name), you can cast it as a swift action, as if using the Quicken Spell feat, by expending two spell slots. This does not increase the level of the spell. You can use this ability once per day at 7th level and one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 7th. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Iron Skin (Su): Once per day, your skin hardens and takes on the appearance of iron, granting you DR 10/adamantine. This functions as Stoneskin, using your oracle level as the caster level. At 15th level, you can use this ability twice per day. You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Maneuver Mastery (Ex): Select one type of combat maneuver. When performing the selected maneuver, you treat your oracle level as your base attack bonus when determining your CMB. At 7th level, you gain the Improved feat (such as Improved Trip) that grants you a bonus when performing that maneuver. At 11th level, you gain the Greater feat (such as Greater Trip) that grants you a bonus when performing that maneuver. You do not need to meet the prerequisites to receive these feats. Resiliency (Ex): You are not disabled and you do not gain the staggered condition if you are reduced to exactly 0 hit points. At 7th level, you gain Diehard as a bonus feat. At 11th level, you do not lose a hit point when you take a standard action while disabled. You do not need to meet the prerequisite to receive the Diehard feat. Skill at Arms (Ex): You gain proficiency in all martial weapons and heavy armor. Surprising Charge (Ex): Once per day, you can move up to your speed as an immediate action. You can use this ability one additional time per day at 7th level and 15th level. War Sight (Su): Whenever you roll for initiative, you can roll twice and take either result. At 7th level, you can always act in the surprise round, but if you fail to notice the ambush, you act last, regardless of your initiative result (you act in the normal order in following rounds). At 11th level, you can roll for initiative three times and take any one of the results. Weapon Mastery (Ex): Select one weapon with which you are proficient. You gain Weapon Focus with that weapon. At 8th level, you gain Improved Critical with that weapon. At 12th level, you gain Greater Weapon Focus with that weapon. You do not need to meet the prerequisites to receive these feats. Final Revelation: Upon reaching 20th level, you become an avatar of battle. You can take a full-attack action and move up to your speed as a full-round action (you can move before or after the attacks). Whenever you score a critical hit, you can ignore any DR the target might possess. You gain a +4 insight bonus to your AC for the purpose of confirming critical hits against you. When you are below 0 hit points, you do not die until your negative total is in excess of twice your Constitution score. Nature Deities: Erastil, Gozreh. Class Skills: An oracle with the nature mystery adds Climb, Fly, Knowledge (nature), Ride, Survival, and Swim to her list of class skills. Bonus Spells: charm animal (2nd), barkskin (4th), speak with plants (6th), grove of respite* (8th), awaken (10th), stone tell (12th), creeping doom (14th), animal shapes (16th), world wave* (18th). Revelations: An oracle with the nature mystery can choose from any of the following revelations. Bonded Mount (Su): You gain the service of an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal mount. The creature must be one that you are capable of riding and is suitable as a mount. A Medium oracle can select a camel or a horse. A Small oracle can select a pony or wolf, but can also select a boar or a dog if she is at least 4th level. This mount functions as a druid’s animal companion, using your oracle level as your effective druid level. Bonded mounts have an Intelligence score of at least 6. Erosion Touch (Su): As a melee touch attack, you can deal 1d6 points of damage per level to objects or constructs. If used against an object in another creature’s possession, treat this attack as a sunder combat maneuver. You can use this ability once per day, plus one time per day for every three levels you possess. Friend to the Animals (Ex): Add all summon nature’s ally spells to your spell list. You must still select these spells using your allotment of spells known. Animals within 30 feet of you receive a bonus on all saving throws equal to your Charisma modifier. Life Leach (Su): You can draw life force from the bodies of enemies and channel it into yourself. As a standard action, you can drain the life essence from one living target within 30 feet. The target takes 1d6 points of damage per two levels you possess (maximum 10d6). You gain temporary hit points equal to the damage you deal. You can’t gain more than the target’s current hit points + the target’s Constitution score (which is enough to kill the subject). The temporary hit points last a number of hours equal to your Charisma modifier. The target receives a Fortitude save to halve the damage (and the temporary hit points you gain). You may use this ability once per day at 7th level, plus one additional time per day for every 4 levels you possess beyond 7th. You must be at least 7th level before selecting this revelation. Natural Divination (Ex): You can read the entrails of a freshly killed animal or humanoid to gain an insight bonus equal to your Charisma modifier on one saving throw. Alternatively, by observing and interpreting the f lights of birds, you may apply a +10 competence bonus on any one skill check. Finally, by charting marks in dirt or stone, or observing the behavior of sand when thrown into the wind, you gain a +4 insight bonus on one initiative check. These bonuses must be used during the next 24 hours and you must declare you are using the bonus before the check or save is made. Making a natural divination takes 10 minutes. You may use natural divination (in any combination) once per day plus one additional time per day for every four oracle levels you have attained. Nature’s Whispers (Ex): You have become so attuned to the whispers of the natural world, from the croaking of frogs to the groaning of great boulders, that your surroundings constantly keep you preternaturally aware of danger. You may add your Charisma modifier, instead of your Dexterity modifier, to your Armor Class. Any condition that would cause you to lose your Dexterity modifier to your Armor Class instead causes you to lose your Charisma modifier to your Armor Class. Speak with Animals (Ex): Choose a specific kind of animal (eagle, fox, dog, and so on). You gain the ability to converse with that type of animal as if you were under the effects of speak with animal. You gain the ability to communicate with an additional kind of animal for every 3 oracle levels you have attained. Spirit of Nature (Su): When in a natural setting, whenever you are reduced to negative hit points, you automatically stabilize. At 5th level, you gain fast healing 1 for 1d4 rounds whenever you are reduced to negative hit points. At 10th level, the ability works everywhere, even in civilized or wholly artificial realms. At 15th level, you gain fast healing 3 for 1d4 rounds when reduced to negative hit points. Transcendental Bond (Su): You become so attuned to the common spirit shared by all living things that you can use it to communicate with allies. You may communicate with your allies for a number of rounds per day equal to your number of creatures as your ally equal to your Charisma modifier. Designating a creature is a standard action that requires a touch. At 10th level, you may use this bond to cast a touch spell on a designated ally once per day. Undo Artifice (Sp): At 11th-level, you gain the ability to reduce a nonliving item to its component parts, essentially erasing the hand of artifice and rendering the item into a pile of raw natural materials. This effect acts as the spell polymorph any object, working on both magical and nonmagical nonliving objects. The duration is always permanent. Unlike polymorph any object, it cannot be used to mimic the effects of other spells. Items subject to this effect receive a Fortitude saving throw to negate the effect. Magic items receive a circumstance bonus on this save equal to +1 for every 5,000 gp in the item’s value. You may use undo artifice a number of times per day equal to your Charisma modifier. Final Revelation: At 20th level, you have discovered the intrinsic secrets of life itself, granting you incredible control over your own body. Once per day, you can surround yourself with an organic cocoon as a full-round action. While enclosed in the cocoon, you are considered helpless. Eight hours later, you emerge having changed your type to plant, animal, or humanoid, gaining superficial physical characteristics as appropriate (see the Pathfinder RPG Bestiary). This change does not alter your Hit Dice, hit points, saving throws, skill points, class skills, or proficiencies. Each time the transformation is made, you are cleansed of all poisons or diseases, are restored to full hit points, and heal all ability damage. You must select a new type every time the transformation is made. Category:Pathfinder